Never Ending MBAV
by am who i am
Summary: Just like the title it is a never ending My Babbysitter's A Vampire story.
1. Love the Rain

**Sorry for the long time to add to here. I have been busy. Anyways here it is. Hope you like it.**

Chapter one: Love the Rain

Ethan's point of view:

I was in my room when my phone suddenly rang making me jump from my tired state. I answered it. The voice on the other end was the most lovable and familiar voice to me. "Hi E." He said. I smiled and said "Nothing much Benny. Just missing you." I heard a fake cry come from his end of the phone. He then said "If you want I can come over. Just tell me and I'm there." I smiled to myself and said "Yes you can come over." I heard a squeal and the phone went silent. Next thing I know there was a taller more attractive boy in my room. I jumped and threw my phone at him. I then calmed down and said "How did you do that?" He smiled and said "It's a new spell I learned." Then before I could say anything else he was on top of me kissing me. His hands traveled down to my pants and I pushed him to the floor. I got up and said "Sorry if I hurt you but you know how much I don't want to give up my virginity. Please forgive me." He got up pulled me close and kissed me and smiled. He rubbed my cheek and said "No matter what you do Ethan; you will never hurt me as long as you love me." I smiled and grabbed his hand and we walked down to the door. He asked "Where are your parents?" I said "They went for a three month anniversary in Hawaii." He smiled then asked "Where are we going?" I opened the door and said "For a walk." He had a confused look on it. We walked for a while till he asked "Why are we walking?" I asked "Why are you full of questions? Just shut up and enjoy it." He sighed and said "Enjoy what? The coldness or that my legs hurt." I sighed even harder and said "You can enjoy me or do you not care and you just want to go home?" I looked at him and he had an offended look. He grabbed me and yelled "No! I love you and would walk thousands of miles for you. Never say anything like that again." I kissed him and said "I love the rain." Just then it started to rain. He looked at me weirdly and asked" Are you a spell master?" I laughed and said "No. I had a vision of this moment, but I don't know what happens next." He looked at me and said "I do." He pulled me to him as hard as he could. He kissed me and stared into my eyes. He said "You know what? I love the rain too."

Benny's point of view:

Ethan was soaked, but he stayed there looking in my eyes. He started to cry and that killed me on the inside. I pulled him closer and asked "Why are you crying?" He pulled away and said "Because I love you so much and it's hard for me to keep myself from giving in to you, but I just…" I interrupted him by saying "I won't pressure you because right now you are the most beautiful and intelligent human being in the world." He giggled and said "Me intelligent. You're the intelligent one. He smiled and kissed me.

**So that was the first chapter of the never ending My Babysitter's a Vampire story. Anyone who has an idea or thinks they have an idea can send me a pm or review about an idea for a chapter in my never ending story. I will choose the best idea and put it in the story.**


	2. Erica Knows

Here's chapter two. I missed Chapter 3 so I will put it with next week for four Chapters. Here is Chapter 2.

Chapter two: Erica Knows

Rory's point of view:

I was flying over Whitechapel when I saw Benny and Ethan. I was about to go and say hi till I realized they were kissing. I was confused. I didn't know they were gay. I thought that Ethan liked Sarah and Benny liked Erica. Then lost in my thoughts I hit a tree and fell on the other side of the street. I looked up to see Ethan wide eyed and Benny pissed off. They walked across the street. Benny acting like nothing happened said "What did you see?" I looked at Ethan who now look like he was about to cry. I said "I saw you and Ethan. I saw you two kissing." Benny clinched his fist. Ethan grabbed his arm and then said "Don't hit him. Rory promise you tell a soul. That means Vampires to." I asked "Why no one is going to care that you two are gay. I mean if anyone would freak out you know it would be me." Benny swung and hit me right in the mouth then yelled "Just promise to not tell a fucking soul you idiot!" I backed away and said "Ok I promise not to tell anyone. Why do you care so much?" Benny said "I don't care for me but for Ethan. He is still confused about a lot of things. If people find out then he will be more stressed than ever. With the supernatural, secretly being gay, and not knowing exactly how you feel is a lot to deal with." I asked "Then how do you deal with it?" Because the supernatural is a little stressful, but cool, I don't care who knows I'm gay, and I know how I feel. I love Ethan and there is nothing to change that." Ethan grabbed Benny's arm and pulled Benny close to him. Then they kissed again. I quickly said "Well I am going to leave before I throw up." I flew away.

Sarah's point of view:

Rory has been in a strange mood all day. I went up to him right before lunch and said "Why have you been in a weird mood all day?" He looked at me and said "I'm not. You must have been dreaming of me when you fell asleep in the last class." I gasped at him and said "It wasn't about you and how did you know I was sleeping?" He laughed and said "Everyone heard your snoring." He then made a snoring noise. I said "I don't snore. Now tell why are you acting weird?" He didn't answer so I looked around and seen Ethan. I called out his name. He ran over to us. He asked "What's up?" I asked "What's wrong with Rory?" He looked at Rory. Then he gasped and said "I don't know what's wrong with him." Then he just ran off. When I looked at Rory, he smiled and ran off too. I went to my last class of the day. When I entered the room I saw Benny sitting right next to my chair. When I sat down I passed him a note. (**Bold **stands for Sarah and _italics _stands for Benny) **Hey Benny. Do you know what's wrong with Rory and Ethan? They have been acting weird all day. **_It's none of your business. Just leave it be. _**Come on Benny. I just want to help. **_No. _**What is so important or secretive that none of you will tell me? **_It's nothing thing. Now leave me alone about it. _**Not till you tell me. **He stood up while the teacher was speaking throw the note away and walked out of the classroom. I would have followed him but he seemed really mad. After class I was about to go home when I heard Benny, Ethan, and Rory talking. When I went to go say hi they just walked off. I turned to go home when Erica flew down right in front of me. I pulled her to the side of the school and said "Someday you will get caught flying around." She just laughed then said "Ok. Why do you seem like you confused or something?" I said "Rory and Ethan were acting weird and they wouldn't tell me why." She laughed. I asked "What?" She stopped and said "It's because Ethan and Benny are secretly dating and Rory found out last night."

**Sorry for the cut off. I am in a hurry and if I were to continue I would have way too much written for just this one chapter. Can't wait for your reviews. Bye**


	3. Friends

**Sorry I didn't have this up with the first updates. So I will put it today. It will be a short chapter so sorry. Here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Love Our Friends

Ethan's point of view:

Benny and I were on our way back from our date and I knew he would try to get me to go farther and I just might let him today. I looked at him wearing a black tuxedo and some slacks. He had a hair pushed back as much as he could. He looked very alluring. We were almost to my house when I notice he was a little worried. I asked "What's wrong?" He just said "Nothing let's get you home." We walked up to my porch and when he went in and turned on the light. Rory, Sarah, and even Erica said surprise. I jumped, but Benny just turned to me and smiled. I asked "What is this… this about?" Sarah said "Everyone here knows about you and Benny and we all support you two." I looked at Benny then Rory. They both had smiles that said sorry and it wasn't me. I than said "You told them Rory?" He shook his head no and then I said "Benny?" He shook his head no. I then looked confused. Erica said "I saw Rory, Benny, and you the other night when Rory found out. I told Sarah." I just stood there frozen for a minute till I just ran to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. Benny knocked on the door and asked "Can I come in?" I opened the door and went to my bed and put my face in my pillow. Sat right next to me and started to rub my back. He said "Are you ok?" I turned around and said "Why are they here?" He said "To show you they don't care for you being gay. Even Erica is supporting you." I just stood up and walked down stairs. We settled some stuff then just had a lot of fun. When they all left I told Benny "I love our friends." He said "Good because if you don't no one will." I laughed then said "I love you." He looked at me and said "I love you too."

**There it is hope liked it. I think it sucked. Please review.**


	4. I'm Sorry

**In this round of chapters people will be saying sorry and Ethan surprises Benny. Look at the end of the last chapter every week for the next round of chapters. There will be only two chapters this time but four chapters next week. Now here you go.**

**Chapter 4: I'm Sorry**

Benny's point of view:

I was in Ethan's room with Ethan right beside me. It was about 11:00pm. I then remembered to say "I'm sorry Ethan." He turned to me and asked "Why are you sorry?" I said "Because of the party. I knew you wouldn't like it but they pressured me into it. I could have said no but..." Ethan interrupted me by saying "Its ok. If anyone should be sorry it should be me for freaking out at the slightest thing and not letting you have sex with me." I gasped at how He believed that. I grabbed him and said "You shouldn't be sorry for anything. I am sorry for pressuring you and I love how you freak out." He smiled and kissed me.

Ethan's point of view:

The next day Benny and I walked to our lockers that are right next to each other's. Then Rory and Sarah walked up to us. Rory said "Sorry for forcing you to help plan the party at Ethan's." Then Sarah said "Sorry for having the party at your house Ethan. I laughed and said "It is ok. Good thing Jane was still at her friend's house or I would have had to do a lot of her chores so she wouldn't tell." Benny then asked "Wait! Why did your parents leave for three months?" I looked at him confused then remembered the night of the rain. I said "They said that tomorrow someone is spouse to come over and live with us for the summer. Mainly because summer starts tomorrow. No more school." He then smiled at an idea and said "Can I come over all summer?" I said "You stayed over last night and your grandmother yelled at you when you got home. So ask her first." He shook his head. Rory and Sarah left. Benny and I started to walk and on our way to class some guy I never seen before bumped into me. He had short blonde hair, Ghost white skin, and when he looked at us he had one sea blue eye and one emerald green eye. He said "I'm so sorry. I should have watched were I was going." He had a very soft voice. Before I could speak he started running again. He ran really fast. Benny and I just went straight home because it started to rain.

**There was the I'm sorry. I hope you liked it. Oh and that random guy**

**At the end will be important so watch out for him. **


	5. Surprises

**This chapter has some surprises.**

**Chapter 5: Surprises**

Ethan's point of view:

I was in my living room with Jane waiting for the friend that was to live with us for the summer. I heard a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. When I opened it Benny yelled surprise. I asked "What are you doing here?" He said "Do you know who is living here this summer?" I shook my head no and he said "Well." He turned around and Grandma Weir walked in. She said "Hi Ethan. I will be the one to stay with you for the summer and since I don't trust Benny He is going to stay here as well." She then went to talk to Jane. We all walked in to the living room. Then Grandma Weir said "I will be staying in your parents' room and Benny will be staying in Ethan's room." The rest of the day Benny and I were in my room. Around ten we heard the girls go to bed. Benny was at my computer. I wanted to make up for yesterday because of the party. I got off my bed and walked over to him. I turned the chair around and sat on Benny's lap still facing him. He looked at me like he was confused so I said "Benny Weir. Prove to me that you love me." He had a surprised look on his face. He then kissed me and picked me up. My legs were wrapped around him. He carried me over to my bed. He then put his hand under my shirt. He pulled it off and did the same with his. I ran my hands up and down his body and he didn't seem to mind. He then kissed me again. It was a soft kiss. He then moved one of his hands to my pants. He looked at me like he wasn't sure I would gripe at him or allow him to go farther. I smiled and nodded my head yes. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. He then did the same with my boxers. I pulled him into a kiss and I unbuttoned his pants and he had to pull them down. He didn't have any boxers on so I instantly saw his 10in dick. He smiled when he realized I was amazed by his size. I was only 8in. He kissed me and then said "We can't go farther without a condom." I just said "We don't need a condom unless you don't love me." He then smiled and put two fingers in his mouth. He pulled them out and put them between my legs. He pushed one finger threw with no problem. He started to swirl it around. He then added the second finger. After he thought I was prepared enough he pulled his fingers out and put his dick at my entrance and started to push in. When he first got the tip in I hissed in pain. He stopped and gave me a second to relax then continued pushing in. When he was all the way in He slowly pulled out and pushed back trying to be gentle. I said "You don't have to be gentle with me." With that he started to go fast pushing in and pulling out. He hit my prostate and I yelled out "Fuck yeah! Harder! Faster!" He did as told. He kept this up for a while till we both came close to the edge. He said "I close." I just shook my head to say I was to. We both came. Me right after him. He slowly pulled out and laid down beside me. He finally said after about five minutes "Did that prove I love you?" I smiled and nodded my head yes. He then said "That was a surprise what you just did." He then asked in a soft tone that sounded like he worried what the answer would be "Did that tell you if you love me or it was just a phase?" I smiled and said "It was just a phase." He lowered his head I thought he was crying. I lifted his head and he was. I gasped and said "Did you take me serious? I was joking. It wasn't a phase. I love you and only you. Couldn't you tell?" He lifted his head again and said "You bitch." He tackled me to the bed and then kissed me. He said "I love you." I whispered back "I love you too."

**There you go. This week will only have two chapters because I ran out of time and next week is a big big week**. **It involves a new character and has something to do with any chapter already posted. Whoever guesses who the new character is I will dedicate the net chapter of this story or write them their own little story. They will choose. Bye.**


	6. Finding Out

**I am not in a good mood so if this sucks that is why. This is a little early for me but this is the only chapter today the rest will be put up in two days. Now here is the next chapter of the never ending MBAV story.**

**Chapter six: Finding out**

Ethan's point of view:

It has been a few weeks since I gave Benny what he really wanted. We have done it after that. Now my stomach hurts and I keep throwing up. One day I threw up twice as much as normal and Benny said "Maybe you should go to the doctors." I asked in a childish tone "Why? I don't want to go to the doctors." He just kept on saying he was worried and that he wants to make sure nothing was wrong with me. I finally agreed and now I am in a doctor's office. Benny was standing right next to me. I asked "Can you go wait in the hall?" He looked at me in a confuse way. He said "I want to know what is wrong with you." I grabbed his hand and said "Please? It makes me nervous with other people in the room." He shook his head and said "Ok." Then he walked out.

Benny's point of view:

I walked out like Ethan wanted me to. I saw the doctor go into the room and I went to the waiting room with Grandma who drove us here with Jane so she could keep an eye on everyone. Plus Jane wouldn't stop bugging her till Grandma said yes. Ethan walked out of the doctor's room and I asked "Are you ok?" He just shook his head yes and said "Can we go home now?" We went to the car and drove home. Ethan didn't speak all the way home

Ethan's point of view:

I can't believe what the doctor told me. I mean how could I be. I know I have to tell Benny, but I'm scared of what might happen. I was brought out of my thoughts when my bedroom door opened. Benny then walked in. He sat beside me on my bed and said "I know something is wrong. Tell me please? You know I won't tell and no matter what…" I stopped him by whispering something. He asked "What did you say?" I said it again a little louder. He still didn't hear me. I took a deep breath and said just enough so he would hear me "I'm pregnant."

**That's it. Review please.**


	7. Month 1

**Chapter seven: Month one: I Hate Being ignored**

Ethan's point of view:

I just said "I'm pregnant." Benny just stood there not saying anything. I felt like I was about to cry. He just said "I need time to think." Then he walked out of my room. Then I did start to cry. Jane came in after about half an hour and said "What's wrong Ethan?" I looked at her and said "Nothing Jane." She then patted me on the back and asked "Was it because you had to tell Benny about you being pregnant?" I looked at her in surprise and she said "Benny's Grandma said that she knew you were pregnant and that you and Benny were talking about it up here so I had to leave you two alone. I seen Benny leave the house so I came to check on you because you're my big brother and I thought you might need someone to talk to." I said "I would love to but I need to go talk to Grandma Weir ok." She shook her head and went to walk away but I said "Benny left." She nodded her head yes. Then she left. I got up off my bed and walked downstairs to talk to Grandma Weir. She was in the kitchen cooking some food. It smelled good. She seen me then said "If want some it'll be done in about five minutes." I smiled then said "Jane said you already know about why we went to the doctors." She looked at me and said "Yes I do." I looked at her and said "How?" She turned to me and sat down on a stool. She looked at me and said "Well I had a feeling when you started to throw up mainly in the mornings. Then when you came out of the doctor's office you knew something that made you feel confused. Then finally on the way home you wouldn't stop rubbing your stomach and you even looked at it every once in a while." I lowered my head and thought. Everything that she said was true but that still doesn't explain what I truly wanted to know." I looked up and said "Benny seemed like he was kinda mad when I told him about the pregnancy. Do you think that he will leave me or try to make me get an…" I couldn't bring myself to say the last word. She Seem to notice and said "No he love you more than I ever seen him love anyone before. He loves you and he will come around. He is just confused. Plus if he doesn't He knows I will kick his ass." I gasped and said "GRANDMA WEIR. You cussed." She smiled and said "Just because I'm an old lady doesn't mean I can't cuss and I can kick some people's asses." I laughed with her and we only stopped when we heard the door open and Benny walked in. I smiled at him but it soon faded when all he did was go straight to our room. I lowered my head but just got up and grabbed my coat. Right before I walked out the door Grandma Weir asked "Where are you going?" I looked at her with just a single tear falling down my face and said "For a walk." With that I took my leave." I walked till I got to the place where Benny and I first admitted to each other. It was on the way from school and I stopped right here.

**Flashback:**

I was walking a little ahead of Benny on the way home from school because I was trying to figure out some thoughts. It was late because we had to stay and help one of our teachers with a project. Now we are walking home. I stopped instantly and fell to my knees. I put my face into my hands. I started to cry. Benny started to run to catch up to me. He knelt down and put his hands on my shoulder and asked "What happened E." I said "We defeated Jesse twice and a lot of other supernatural creatures. Most people say that it would be very hard. It was but there is still one thing I haven't done because it is so much harder to do than anything we have ever done." He pulled me closer into a hug and asked "Why is that?" I pulled away from him and said "Because it could ruin our friendship." He grabbed me and made me look into those deep brown eyes that I loved so much. He spoke with a confident reassuring tone "Nothing and I mean nothing could ruin our friendship unless you don't like what I have to say." I looked at his eyes and he again spoke "Ethan Morgan I …" I interrupted him by pushing my lips against his. I was about to pull away. Pull away and run hoping whatever hurtful thing he had to say I would not hear. Right before I went to pull away I felt his hand grab the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. When we did pull away He said "E." I looked him straight in the eyes and he said "I love you." I smile and pulled him to wear my mouth was right next to his ear and whispered "I love you too."

**End of flashback**

I still love him with all my heart. I hope he does choose me. Even though I am pregnant I want to be with him even if this means that we have to take on more responsibility. For him I will take on all of mine and his responsibility just to be with him. I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized that someone was walking down the street. He seemed familiar. He looked suspicious. I didn't want to but found myself following him. He went in a building that looked empty. When I looked through the door I saw no one so I walked in to get a better view of the place. I walked till I was about ten feet from the door it slammed shut. I turned around but it was too dark to see. Then the lights came on. I looked at the door to see the same guy that Benny and I bumped into that ran away really fast with the blonde hair, ghost skin, and the blue and green eye. He started to walk towards me. I started to back up. He spoke with a soft tone still walking towards me "I am not here to harm you Ethan Morgan. I am only here to help." I asked a little shaky "How do you know my name?" He laughed and said "I know a lot about a lot of people. You are Ethan Morgan a seer with a best friend which is now your boyfriend Benny Weir a spell master. Your other friends include Rory, Sarah, and Erica. All three of them are vampires. Benny's grandmother is an Earth Prestist." I just hit my back to the wall and he was right in front of me. I said "Please don't hurt me." He laughed again and said "Like I said I am not here to hurt you Just here to help you. Help you and your friends." He backed up and went to walk out but right before he did he turned around and said "Be careful. You don't want to hurt your baby do you?" I asked "What is your name?" He smiled and said "Just call me blue." Then he left. I headed back home after that. When I got back home it was about ten and I went to my room. I laid down in bed and then realized that there was a cover on the floor. Then Benny walked in and went to the cover and laid down on it. I felt heartbroken and wish that he would get up and come lay by me. He turned to the wall and I felt the tears fall down my face. It was like this till one night I had a dream. Benny left me and I was alone. All kinda of bad stuff happened and I woke up to Benny looking at me with worry. I looked at him and turn over and said "Sorry if I woke you." He pulled me back over and already saw the tears run down my face. He said "Ethan are you mad at me?" I said "No I am not just worried I will have to go through this alone." He hugged me and said "I will be right here with you ok." I looked at him and said "Then why have you been ignoring me. Sleeping on the floor that with me in the bed." He said "The first day I walked out I needed time and the rest was to make sure I didn't hurt you or our baby. I was sleeping on the floor because if I slept with you and you know me. I would probably try to do something that I thought might hurt you or the baby." I just hugged him and said "I hate being ignored."

**That was month one of his pregnancy. The new character was blue but his real name you will probably find out in a later chapter. This chapter was longer than I expected. Hope you liked it.**


	8. Month 2

**This is month 2 of Ethan's pregnancy so I hope this goes right. **

**Chapter eight: Month two: An Early Return**

**Ethan's point of view:**

Benny made up for ignoring me. He almost didn't want to thinking he might hurt the baby or me. I finally convinced him he wasn't going to hurt us. Now it is the next day and I woke up with Benny right next to me. I walked down stairs and was surprised when Benny's Grandma was already up. I smiled at her and she said "You and Benny made up last night didn't you?" I asked her "How did you know?" She just laughed and said "You made quite a big noise last night." I blushed and hid my head. I got up and said "I am going to take a shower." I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I was about to go to my room when I heard someone speaking. I realized it was Benny and his grandmother. Benny said "I can't believe he got pregnant." His grandma said "It is your fault for not using your head to use protection." Benny then said "Well I didn't know he would or could get pregnant. This will really hurt us in the end you know." Grandma Weir then said "A baby is hard work and it would be much easier to just get rid of it." I backed up a little at the thought of it. Benny kind of laughed and said "Yes it would." I ran to my room and through myself on the bed and started crying. Just the thought of Benny wanting to get rid of our baby made even more tear fall.

**Benny's point of view:**

I woke up and Ethan wasn't next to me. I walked out of the bed room and heard the shower running so I thought that he was in there. I went downstairs and seen my grandma in the kitchen. She looked at me and said "Ethan is in the shower and if you decide to go in there make sure he is more quite than last night." I laughed and blushed. He was really loud last night. I said "I don't want to tire him out right now." She rolled her eyes and laughed. I laughed with her and then said after taking a deep breath "I can't believe he pregnant." She said "It is your fault for not using your head to use protection." I said "Well I didn't know he would or could get pregnant. This will really hurt us in the end." She then said "A baby is hard work and it would be much easier to just get rid of it." I laughed and said "Yes it would." I thought for a second then sighed. I said "Ethan doesn't want to and to tell you the truth I really don't. I love Ethan and our baby even if it isn't born yet I know I would do anything for him or her and for Ethan." She smiled and said "Ok then. Go tell him if he is out of the shower and I still need to get breakfast ready and wake Jane up." I smiled and got up. I went to Ethan's room. I saw Ethan face in the pillow and crying. I sat next to him and said "What's wrong E." He didn't answer. I put my hand on his back and he pulled away. I felt hurt. I asked "Ethan. What's wrong?" He still didn't answer. He just stayed there crying. I felt the tears fill in my eyes. I said "Ethan I love you please tell me." He lifted up and looked at me with red eyes from crying and said "You and your grandmother would prefer if I got rid of my child." I felt the tears fall down my face when he said that. I asked "Why would you think that?" He said "I-I heard you and y-your grandmother say i-it. R-Right after I g-got out of the s-shower." I wiped his tears away and said "We said that it would be easier not that I would prefer it. I would take a bullet to the head for you and our child." He said "R-Really." I nodded yes and said "Yes I would. I love you and our child to do anything for you two." He smiled and kissed me.

**Ethan's point of view:**

Benny told me what happened and we made up. The rest of the time went by with no other problems. The rest of the month went by with a basic wake up, eat, do something to past the day which a lot of the time was Sarah and Rory coming over to just stare at my stomach and talk to the baby, then sleep. Then one day the doorbell rung and when I opened it my parents were standing there. They were home early.

**Sorry for the ending but that were it and a lot will be going on next chapter.** **Hope you liked this one please review.**


	9. Month 3

**This is month three. A lot going on this chapter. Here it is.**

**Chapter nine: Month three: Going Back, A showing Ethan, a Kick, and a Huge Surprise**

**Ethan's point of view:**

My parents came home early which meant Benny had to leave to help his grandmother and start back on his spell training. It has been about two weeks and it was about time to go back to school. I woke up to my mother yelling "Everyone get up it is the first day of school." I got up and got dressed. My phone rang before I finished pulling my pants up. It was a text from benny. It read **Do you want to walk to school with me. ** I smiled and sent him **I would love to.** I finished getting dressed and ran past my parents. My mother said "Wait Ethan!" I stopped and turned to her. She walked up to me and looked at my stomach and said "How much did you eat while we were gone? You look like you have gained some weight." I looked at my stomach and there was a little bump pushing out my stomach witch you could tell with this shirt because it outlined it perfectly to where if you just look at me from a close range you could tell. I said "I ate the couch." Which was what it felt like I did eat because I did eat a lot now. We both laughed and then she said I could go so I left. I seen Benny walking towards my house and I ran to him. He kissed me and we started walking. I noticed he was staring at my stomach. I covered it up. He grabbed my hand and pulled it out of the way and next to his side. I said "Stop staring. I'm not that fat." He said "You are huge." He said it jokingly but it still hurt. I took my hand away from his and covered my stomach again. He said "Sorry. I love that little bump. I know it is my baby in it." I smiled and then he said "I want to see my baby." He move my hand and lifted my shirt up a little bit and rubbed my stomach. We both gasped when our baby kicked. He smiled at me and then put my shirt down and I said "The baby liked you touch. We continue walking. When we got to school Sarah walked up and handed us our schedules and said "I went ahead and got all of your schedules so you didn't have to take the time in line." I said "Thanks." She looked at Benny and asked "Why are you so happy?" Benny said "Because our baby just kicked when I was feeling Ethan's stomach." She squealed then Rory ran up and said "I heard the word baby and kicked. Did the baby just kick and I didn't get to feel it?" I said "Be quite. I don't want everyone to know. They don't even know about me and Benny yet." They all shut up and I said "If you two want after school me and Benny are going to the doctors to check on the progress if you want to come." They both said "Yes." Then we all went in the school building. As we were walking to our lockers which me and Benny got lockers right next to each other I saw Blue. He was at a looker and he looked at me and smiled. I realized through the day the only two classes I didn't have with Benny, I had Blue in. I walked up to blue right after the last class. I said "Hi. Blue." He looked at me and said "Hi Ethan. How are you today?" I said "Good and I am going to the doctors if you want…" He interrupted me and said "I can't, but will say you are in for a surprise today." I said "Ok?" I then asked "What is your real name?" He sighed and said "I will tell you once I trust you enough." Then he just left. I turned and Rory was standing right next to me. I jumped and hit the lockers. He just asked "Who was that?" I just said "A friend and none of your business to answer your next question." He frowned but then just said "Before I forget Sarah had to go and help Erica so it will be just us three." I said "Ok so where is Benny?" He said "Waiting outside for you." Without saying anything I walked outside. Benny was standing right there and we went straight to the doctors. I made Benny and Rory stay in the waiting room. I walked out with and huge smile on my face and Rory jumped up first and asked "What happened?" Benny looked at me with a looked that said well what is it? I squealed and said "I'm having twins."

**That's the end for this week. Next week we find out the sex of the babies and the names. Hope you liked it and please review. Give me ideas for names both boy and girl names if you want. This will eventually get more fighty but it will be all lovey in the beginning. Bye.**


	10. Month 4

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter ten: Month 4: Parents Finding Out and the Sex of the Babies**

**Ethan's point of view:**

I woke up and knew that today was going to be a bad day. Today Benny and I were going to tell my parents because I am getting fat and they will tell soon that something is wrong. The reason we are telling them today is because if they do find out and I were alone I wouldn't be able to stand it. I walked downstairs and my mother and father were already in the kitchen. I walked in and they both looked at me weird. I asked "What's wrong?" They both stood up and my dad said "Take a seat." I could tell he was kind of mad. I sat down and they sat back down. My mother started speaking "Ethan. We know you have been acting weird and have gained a few pounds. We want to know if there is anything going on." I said "What do you mean?" My mother went to speak but my father spoke first and with a loud scary voice "We want to know if you are fucking pregnant." I gasped and asked "How did you know?" He yelled "The signs and Jane said something that made us think you might be. Now tell us who is the father of that thing inside of you?" I flinched and said nothing. He slammed his fist against the counter and said "Tell us now!" He looked mad like ready to kill someone mad. I took a deep breath and said very quietly "Benny." He must have heard because he slammed his hand against the counter. Then the door opened and Benny walked in saying "Hi E. Are you ready to…" He froze when he seen my dad. My dad started to head toward Benny. I yelled "Benny. You need to run." Then my dad ran Benny out of the house and all the way home when I looked out of the house my dad was banging on Benny's house door. I ran over to the house and yelled "Stop! He did nothing wrong!" He just kept hitting the door. My mother came over to me and said "He is just very surprised right now. He will calm down and everything will be all right." She brought me inside and comforted me

Benny's point of view:

I went over to Ethan's house to see if was ready to tell his parents about us and the babies. When I walked in the house and into the kitchen I said "Hi E. Are you ready to…" I froze because I saw Ethan's dad look like he was about to kill someone and Ethan and his mother had worried looks on their faces. Then Ethan said "Benny. You need to run." With that I ran out of his house and all the way to mine with Ethan's father right behind me. I locked the door and then he started hitting the door. I heard Ethan yell "Stop! He did nothing wrong." His dad still hit the door yelling. I went to my room knowing that if I wanted to see Ethan I would have to get past his dad. I grabbed my spell book and found the spell I used the night Rory found out about me and Ethan. I said the spell and without anything else I was in Ethan's room. He wasn't in there. I just laid down on his bed and waited.

Ethan's point of view:

My mother said "Your dad is just surprised and confused so right now he did the first thing that came to mind. He will calm down and everything will be ok." I nodded then went to my room. When I opened my door I saw Benny on my bed. I asked "What are you doing here?" He smiled and said "I am here because I love you." He kissed me and then closed my door. We talked for a little bit till we heard my dad start walking up the stairs. He got up and said "I love you Ethan." Before I could say it back he was gone. My dad knocked on my door then opened it. He walked in and sat on my bed. He said "Sorry for earlier. I should have been more excepting then I was. Tell Benny at school tomorrow that he can come over with his grandmother and we will discuss about your relationship and the baby." He got up and went to walk out and I said "Dad?" He looked at me and I said "It is babies. I'm having twins." He said "Ok well goodnight." Then I remembered something and said "Dad I can't tomorrow. We are going to the doctor's to find out if the sex of the babies." He said "Ok after that and me and your mother are coming to ok." I nodded yes then he left. I went straight to sleep after that. The next day I was waiting for Benny because his Grandmother said he had to ride with her. I saw them pull up and Benny got out of the car and ran up to me to give me a huge hug. He said "She was worried that your dad might have shot me for getting you pregnant if she didn't drive me today." I laughed and then the bell rang and I said "We need to get to class but I need to tell you something afterwards." He said "Ok." We parted ways because this was one of the two classes we didn't have together. After the class let out I found Benny and he was talking to a girl. She had blonde hair and seemed to be a little taller than Benny. I went to walk up to them till the girl looked at me and ran up and gave me a really big hug. She had really blue eyes. She pulled away and said "Your babies are going to be so cute." I asked "Thanks? Who are you?" She went to speak but blue walked up and said "This is Monika." She looked at him. I said "Hi Blue." He waved and said "Hi Ethan." Benny made a fake cough and put his hand out. Blue shook it and Benny said "Hi. I'm Benny." Blue looked at me and said "You never told him." Benny looked at me confused and all I did was shake my head no. Blue sighed and said "I know who you are Benny. You are Benny Weir. You live with your grandmother. You got your best friend slash boyfriend pregnant. Your friends Rory, Sarah, and Erica are all vampires. You are a spell master." Before he continued Benny said "How do you know so much about me? Are you a stalker?" Blue laughed and said "No I am not a stalker." He sighed and said "I would tell you more but I can't right now. Meet me at the abandoned building where I told you what I just had to repeat." He said that mostly to me. I said "Ok. Oh and do you and Monika want to…" He was cut off by Monika yelling "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I looked at her confused and she said "We know what you were about to ask and I really want to go." She looked at Blue with begging eyes. He said "We would love to." Monika squealed then both Blue and her walked off. I looked at Benny who looked lost. I said "I will explain later. Now." I sighed and said "My parents are coming with us after school. My dad calmed down and is ok with us, but wants us to talk with him and the entire family about this." He just looked down at his feet. He looked up and said "Ok." The rest of the school day went by fast with no other important things happening. After school Benny's grandmother was waiting for us. Blue was talking to her and he had a white wolf next to him. We walked up and then Rory and Sarah came up to us. They both asked together "Can we go with you to the doctors?" I said "Yes but you might have to fly there. Benny's car might be a little too crowded. They smiled and followed us to the car. The wolf went straight to Rory's feet. I asked "What is a wolf doing here?" Blue laughed and said "She loves that form. Wolfy change." Then the wolf turned to Monika. We all jumped in surprise. Blue laughed in amusement. He then said "Monika here is a one of a kind animal shifter." Benny looked at him and said "Don't you mean shape shifter." Monika slapped Benny and he fell to the ground holding his cheek. Blue pulled her back and said "She doesn't like that term. Benny stood up and said "You could have told me that." Then he smiled and said something and then Monika was wrapped in vines. Benny looked pleased with himself. She then said "Bitch." She turned and became something we couldn't see but then she turned back right behind benny and hit him in the back of the head. She said "That was for the trap. She turned to an eagle and flew off. Blue ran off and then Rory and Sarah flew off. The rest of us got in Benny's grandma's car and drove to the doctors and every one stayed in the waiting room like I asked them to. I walked out a while later. While I was in there my parents showed up. Everyone was there. I said "It might take a bit before they will tell us. We waited for a while and Benny's grandmother said "I have to get home. I'm sorry for leaving but I'll be over when you get back. Benny come on." Benny looked at her and he had the saddest look I have ever seen. I said "Go Benny. I will tell you later." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left. After about five more minutes the doctor walked out. She said "Well they are going along fine. You should be proud." Rory said "Great, but what are the babies?" The doctor said "Well…"

Benny's point of:

We were waiting for Ethan to come out and there was Monika as her wolf self, Rory, Sarah, my grandmother, and the guy Blue. Then Ethan's parents walked in. His dad said "Why are there so many people here?" His mother looked at Monika and said "Why is there a wolf in here?" We explained the reason for so many people here. Blue said that the wolf was his pet. That made Monika growl at him. Then Ethan walked out. We waited till Grandma and I had to leave. We had turned around because I left my phone. I went to walk up to the door till I heard Rory say "Great, but what are the babies?" The doctor said "Well…"

Third person point of view:

The doctor said "Well… You are having a boy and a girl."

**This sucked I know. Please review. Oh and all characters that I add do come in play later because this is going to be a long story. Oh and names will be discussed next chapter. Bye.**


	11. Month 5

**I Hope that this doesn't suck too much. A lot of names will be in this chapter. Here you go.**

**Chapter eleven: Month five: Names.**

Ethan's point of view:

We were just told that I was having a boy and a girl. Everyone cheered. Now it is Three days later and I am just waking up. I immediately felt sick. I got up and realized it was only one in the morning. I went to the bathroom. When I came back I heard my phone ring. I quickly answered it. I said "Hello." Benny was on the other end and he said "Hey Ethan. I looked out my window because I couldn't sleep and I saw you going to the bathroom. Are you ok?" I looked out my window and he was looking threw his and I saw him. I smiled and said "Yea. I'm ok. Just feel kinda sick. Nothing to worry about." He sighed and said "Ok well if you need me just call. I don't care what time it is." I smiled and blew a kiss out of the widow. He blew one back and Hung up. I went back to bed. Later that morning when I woke up five minutes before I had to leave to go to school. I was surprise that my mom didn't wake me up earlier. I got dress and went downstairs still felling kind of sick. I was holding my stomach. My mother said "What are you doing out of bed?" I looked at and said with a very tired and sick voice "I have school." She said "You can stay home today. I spoke with the principle and he said that he would send your homework home." I sighed and said "I can go. I can stay home next time." With that I walked out and seen benny just leaving his house as well. I smiled at him as I got closer. He didn't smile back but instead said "Why are you going to school. I thought you were going to stay home and rest." I sighed and said "I will next week but today I want to go." I looked down at my feet and he put a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away and said "Why does no one want me to go to school today. Do all of you want me to stay in my room and be bored and alone all day? I will have no one to talk to. I will miss you." I didn't mean to but I let the tears fall at the thought of not being able to see Benny till school let out. Benny pulled me into a hug and said "Ok. Ok. Don't cry. I just don't want you to get hurt. It hurts me to see you hurt or seeing you cry. Please stop crying." I hugged him back and then we walked to school. I didn't let go of him all the way to school. We got to school right when the bell rang. I had to let go and go to my class. There was a new teacher and a new student. The teacher said "I'm your new teacher Mr. Collins." The new kid said "Ok Jeff." The teacher looked at him with an evil look. He went to say something but was interrupted by the classroom door opening and Blue was standing there. He walked in and said "Sorry I was late." The teacher looked at him then at the new kid and then said "Just take a seat." After that the rest of class was a blur. After class I walked with Blue to his locker and he asked "Have you thought of a name for the babies?" I shook my head no. He reached into his locker and pulled out a book and handed to me. He said "This might give you a few ideas. Oh and before I forget since you did come to school today I want to show you and Benny something." I nodded an okay then he left. I walked towards my locker. When I got there Benny was there. He asked "What is that book?" I said "It is a book with baby names in it." He then shrugged and I put it in my locker and got my stuff for my next class. After school Benny and I met at my locker. We both walked outside. Blue was standing there with Monika waiting for us. Blue said "Are you two going to come with us?" We looked at each other and shrugged. They both started to walk. I grabbed Benny's hand. We followed and they brought us to the building that I first met Blue in. When we walked in it was different. There were more people and more stuff in it. A lot of the stuff was in boxes. Blue looked at us and said "Well why don't we explain some and introduce some people." Monika stepped in and said "You already met me but I will tell you more about me. I am Monika Tila. I am a special breed of animal shifter. I hate the term shape shifter. I can shift into any animal I want. I can also shift into some humans. I have a little sister that lives with my grandparent that live somewhere in Mexico." She smiled and then some guy with short black hair that was combed down, brown eyes, and looked to be about twenty years old walked up and said "Hi. I am Kyle Towers. I am what I like to call a soul shifter. I hate being trapped in something. I have no family left and just so you know I am twenty-three years old." He backed up from us and went back to whatever he was doing. Then another guy walked up. He had short hair to. He had Brown hair and brown eyes. He said "I am John Harrison. I am from a long line of werewolves. I how ever have a slight more control than most other werewolves do. I am twenty-nine years old. That is it." He looked up and a woman fell from the roof. She said "I am a Vampire and if you want to call me something call me a bitch because that is all you find out about me till I know I can trust you." She jumped back up and just stayed there. Then the door opened and three people walked in. One of the people was the new teacher and another was the new student. The last one surprised me the most. She was my doctor. She walked over to me and said "Hi Ethan. I am…" I said "You are my doctor." She smiled and said "Yes. I am Doctor Sophilla Burshade. I have a special skill that lets me be able to read all of your health problems." The teacher came up and said "I am Jeff Collins. I have a special skill that lets me be able to use electronics and mechanical pieces and mess with them with just looking at them." The new student said "I am a mind reader. My name is Joe. It is short for Joseph as in the bible Joseph." Blue came up and said "He is also a thief." We stayed for a little bit long just talking about stuff. Then we left at about five. On the way home Benny was saying random baby name to see if I like them. These were some of the names I said no to. John, Reese, Carl, Hanna, Baylie, Tom, Bob, Ginger, and a lot more. Finally I whispered two names in his ear and he said "I love them." I smiled and we went home. The next day everyone was gathered in my house. Besides the people they just met yesterday, but Blue and Monika was there. Benny said "We know what our kids' names are going to be." Rory jumped up and said "What are their names?" I spoke this time "Their names are going to be…"

**The names will be in the next chapter. I wanted to try to end it with you guessing. Anyways the girl name is my favorite name of all time. Please review. I fill empty without reviews. Oh this week only has two chapters but that's because I thought it would be better than if I put the next chapter up this week.**


	12. Month 6

**This chapter tells you more about my characters I put in. It also tells you the names of the babies. So here you go.**

**Chapter twelve: Month six: Helping out**

Ethan's point of view:

I said "Their names are going to be Crystal Morgan for the girl and Tyler Weir for the boy." Everyone smiled instead of Blue and Monika. Monika looked at Blue who looked like the names bothered him. He stood up and said "I need some fresh air." He walked outside." I asked "Is he ok?" Monika said "Yes. I will go talk to him." She then left. I said "I just want to go see if he is ok. Mom, why don't you bring everyone to the kitchen and offer them some food?" She smiled and did what was asked. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Monika and Blue in the yard. I walked to them and said "Is everything ok?" Blue said "Yes. One of those names just reminded me of someone. It is ok though. By the way, so I don't forget. Do you and Benny want to come and help us finish unpacking and stuff?" I thought for a second. I said "I would love to but I don't know if Benny would." Monika said "Ask him. He can't say no to you." Smiled like she knew he would say yes. I walked into my house. Benny was sitting on my couch looking at his phone. I walked up and sat down in his lap. I kissed him. When I pulled away he smiled and said "What was that for?" I kissed him again then said "Do you want to go help Blue and them?" He looked at me then sighed. He looked down then back at me and then said "You do remember our date that I planned all day yesterday?" I sighed because he did ask me if we could go on a date today and I had said yes. I got up and thought about it for a second. I then said "Well the date doesn't start for another four or five hours. Why don't we help them till then?" He sighed and said "Because I want to spend all the time I have with you not doing anything but sitting here and snuggle." I laughed when he said that because he almost never wants to snuggle. I said "I know you hate snuggling so we are going." Before he could protest I walked out of the house. I heard the door close and I knew I had won. I walked to his car and waited for him to get in. When he finally got in we drove to Blue's place. When we got out of the car Joe was walking to the door with what looked like friends. Benny and I walked in the building. Blue looked up from looking in a box and seen us. Before he could get up and come over to us the vampire that said to call her a bitch fell right on her back. She fell from the roof. Everyone laughed. When Benny stopped laughing he said "What's up bitch?" She got up and started to walk towards Benny. I grabbed Benny's hand and Blue went to grab the vampire but she pushed him across the room. She went to run to him when Monika jumped in front of her as a wolf. The wolf was growling. The vampire took a step forward and said "Get out of my way. Shape shifter." She said the last part in disgust. Monika took a jump at the vampire. The next thing was that Monika was on her back in pain. Then Joe ran in and yelled "Rose stop this!" The vampire looked at him with a look that said she was ready to kill. Then Blue ran right in front of him right before she hit him. Blue grabbed her fist before it hit someone. He then said "Calm down. I know why you are pissed off. That was two years ago." Rose said "It will be three in three months." Blue said "Yes it will but you know if anyone is madder about it then it would be me." She just huffed then left. Monika came up to me and asked "Are you ok?" I smiled and said "Yes." She smiled and then we all just started to unpack and put stuff up. After a few hours Benny said "We got to go because our date starts soon." Blue said "Thanks for helping us out." I said "You're welcome. We love helping out."

**I know it was probably bad and that this is a one chapter week but it has been a bad week for me. Hope I can make up for it. Please review. Bye.**


	13. Month 7

**I am in a better mood this week. I Hope you like all my stories. Anyways here is month seven.**

**Chapter thirteen: month seven: Taken**

Ethan's point of view:

I had to stay home for nearly three weeks because I felt sick. I tried to disagree but I didn't ass stand a chance against my mother, my father, Benny, Rory, Sarah, Blue, and Monika. They all forced me to stay home. Now I was on my bed about to fall asleep when my phone rang. I jumped but immediately answered it. I put it on speaker phone. I said "Hello." Benny's voice came through the phone "Hey baby. How are you?" I smiled and said "Not good. I feel like I am about to throw up. Also it is still three hours till I can see you. By the way how are you one the phone you're at school." He laughed and said "It would be worth it since I can talk to you." I went to reply but then three people busted through me door. One of them ran straight up to me and covered my mouth. Another one grabbed my hands and tied them together and the other hit me over the head and that knocked me out.

Benny's point of view:

I was talking to Ethan when I heard a crash on the other end. I yelled "Ethan!" No answer. I yelled "Ethan are you there?" Then I heard a ruffle and someone said "Your little boyfriend took a nap." I heard him laugh and then he said "If you want him back give Blue a message that is in Ethan's locker. Bye." He hung up and I instantly went to Ethan's locker. There was a note in the door of the locker. I grabbed it and without reading it I went to find Blue. I found Sarah and she came up to me and asked "What's wrong?" you seem like you are in a pissed yet worried mood." I said almost yelled "Something happened to Ethan and I need to find Blue." Sarah said "Well he is in the cafeteria with Monika and I am going to get Rory and meet you there." I nodded my head and ran to the cafeteria. I found Blue and walked up to him and punched him right in the face. Right then was when Rory and Sarah showed up. Blue rubbed his face and said "I know you're mad at me and that gives you no right to hit me." I yelled at him "Because of you my boyfriend is gone!" I through the note at him and he caught it. He read it and said "Monika go tell the others that _**they**_ are here. You three come with me." Walked outside and there was a blue car right in the front of the school. We all got in and drove to Ethan's house. When we got out I asked "Why are we here?" Blue looked at me and said "We can track Ethan." He went to the door and knocked on it. No one answered so he opened the door and went inside. The rest of us walked inside after him. He was in the kitchen and said "His parents went to a little get together with some friends." Then he went upstairs. I followed closely behind. He looked around Ethan's room. After about an hour his friends showed up. He went outside and talked to them while Rory, Sarah, and I were still looking around. I realized his phone was gone. I got my phone out and dialed his number. After a few seconds someone picked up the phone and said in a weak shaky voice "Hello." I said "Ethan?" There was a loud smacking noise then someone else was on the phone and they said "I realized you did as I asked." It was the same person as last time. He then said "Your little family is waiting for you. You need to come over to coffee shop that made all the people zombies. Alone or you will lose one or two of your family members. Make sure it is in seven days." He hung up and I started to cry. Ethan and my kids were taken.

**Sorry for the little thing here but I had a thought and before I knew it I wrote it. Hope you liked it. Please review. Bye.**


	14. Month 8

**Just to let you know it has been more Ethan's point of views but now there will be more of benny's and two chapters after the baby is born it will be everyone point of view besides benny and Ethan's. Anyways here is month 8.**

**Chapter fourteen: Month 8: Leads**

Ethan's point of view:

I woke up in a dark room. I could tell it was a big room. Then all of the sudden the light were on and I was blinded. When they adjusted there were people all over the place but two were staring at me. They walked up to me and the tallest said "Look who is awake." The other said "Yes but it is time for your little meeting with his boyfriend." The tallest on then turn to walk out but the shortest said "Oh and don't kill him. Yet."

Benny's point of view:

I am on the way to the person who took Ethan and I was pissed off. I told no one because I thought he might hurt Ethan. I just showed up and someone pulled me to an alley I said a spell that wrapped him in an invisible rope thing. He just laughed and broke it. He said "I hate spell masters so I would kill you but orders are to just give you this." He threw a phone on the ground next to me. I knew who's it was. It was Ethan's phone. He then said "SO since I can't kill you I will just roughen you up some." He went to run at me but then Rose landed right in front of me. Then the guy said "Rose long time no see." She just punched him and he flew backwards. He got up and said "I know if you are here Blue isn't too far behind so I will take my leave." With that he left. Blue then walked up with his friends. Monika grabbed the phone and sniffed it. I looked at her with a weird look. Blue laughed and said "She can smell his sent with the phone but it could take a few days to find him." I sighed. Rose came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. She said "We will find your boyfriend and I will kill the people that took him." She looked up and when she looked back she was crying. She then just flew off. Blue came up to me and said "Everyone here has something against the people that took Ethan. They killed Rose's girlfriend twenty-nine years ago. They killed Monika's parents on her thirteenth birthday. They took Jeff's and Sophilla's daughter. They …" I interrupted him and said "I get it. They did bad stuff and you hate them. I just want Ethan back." He smiled and said "We will get him back."

**Sorry for another short chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Hope you liked it and please review. Bye. **


	15. Month 9

**The babies are supposed to come this month but Ethan is still gone. This chapter has a lot more violence. Hope you like it. Here you go.**

**Chapter 15: Month nine: Found**

Ethan's point of view:

I was still captured. I really missed Benny and my friends. Someone with a mask over his head came in and said "Your friend has very little time before he will miss his babies' birth and their funeral." I started crying. I whispered "Where are you Benny?"

Benny's point of view:

I was with Blue and Rose. Rose was still a bitch but since that run in with that person that had Ethan's phone she has been a little more on the edge. She would bitch at anyone over the smallest thing. Any ways I learned more stuff about their little group. Blue is like there leader but no one actually knows his real name. Well Joe dose but never told anyone. Rose has some deal with the person who had Ethan's phone but no one told me why. Monika is like the cheery fun person who keeps their spirits up. Sophilla is like their care taker. She tends to their injuries. John is like their Pet. No offense to him but he does whatever they tell him to do but Blue doesn't order him around but asks him but he still does everything. Rose is like their muscle. Joe is like the runt of the ground. The worst fighter and worst everything. Kyle is the only person to never get angry about anything. Jeff is their mechanic. That is the entire group. Now we were at their place. Only Blue, Rose, and me. Monika Just ran in and said "I found out where Ethan is!" I jumped up and basically yelled "Where!" Without saying anything she ran out with me and the other two following her she turned to a wolf and picked up speed. I started falling behind and then Kyle rode up on a motorcycle and said "Hop on." I did and we followed them. We finally stopped at a huge house. There was a huge gate and a wall surrounding it. We looked past the gate and there were a lot of men. Blue and them started to walk along the wall I followed them. They stopped and Blue said "Kyle." Kyle nodded and then fell having Monika catch him. After a minute he came back to and said "It's clear." Then Blue held his hands together and put them down so Kyle could put his foot on them and then Blue threw him to the other side. Monika turned to a robin and flew over. Rose just flew over. Blue was about go over till he said "Stay here." I looked at him and said "I am not going to wait while Ethan is in there." He sighed and said "If you want to come find a way over." He then jumped and grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled himself over. I was amazed because the wall was about five times taller than he was. I wondered for a sec till I said a quick spell and appeared on the other side. They all smiled at me besides Rose. We walked up to the edge of the house. There were guards everywhere.  
We then went to the back and there were only two guards. Blue looked at Monika and she turned to a little squirrel. Blue then said "Benny use that spell that you used on Monika the first time you two met. "I nodded and waited. Monika went up to them and they looked at her. Then Blue said "Now." I said the spell and then they were trapped and Monika turned back to herself and knocked one out and covered the others mouth and then the rest of us went up to them. Monika let go of his mouth and Blue said "Where is the boy you have captured." The guard just said "I would rather die than to tell you." Blue sighed and hit him. But the guard still didn't answer and Blue went to hit again till I said "Wait! Can I try something?" He backed off and nodded. I walked up to the guard and said a spell I just learned a few days ago. Then I said "Where is he?" The guard said "He is in the basement." I then said "How do we get there?" The guard told us where to go. I then said "Anything else?" The guard just said "Not that I know of." Then I backed up a little and then released the guard and he passed out. Then I walked straight to the door and opened it. The rest followed me till we got to the basement. Then Blue went first. We got all the way down to the bottom and Ethan was tied up. I ran up to him and untied him. As we went to leave some one walked in and said "Welcome. I hope you didn't think it would be that easy." Then four other people came down. Ethan was really weak now because as I went to stand him up so I could keep him from being in danger. Well keep him as safe as I can. But he instantly made me and him fall straight down again. Then the people started to walk closer and the other four people on our side easily took them out but it took a few minutes. When they got done the other person was already gone. I looked at Ethan and smiled. Blue and the rest walked up to us. They all smiled. Rose even had a small upward bend on her lips. I went to pick him up and he fell down in pain it seemed. I grabbed him and said "What's wrong?" He just smiled and said "Nothing." His voice was low. Then I said "I am glad we found you." He gasped again and then said "With his low voice "I am glad to." He gave me a hug and during the hug he kind of screamed and then said "Benny." I looked at him and he looked worried. I gave him a confused look. His eyes were wide and he said "The babies are coming!"

Sorry for the ending. The next Chapter will be Ethan's and Benny's point of view. About the first few weeks after the babies and with the babies. Then the next one will be everyone else's point of view and will be put up next week. Sorry. Before I go if you want to get a description about one of my added characters ask me ask me or for a normal description read my bio. Please review. Bye.


	16. First Week After

**Hope that the rest of the story has been at least ok. The next chapter is going to be about the first week of the babies' birth. Ethan's and Benny's point of view. You might find out some stuff about Blue and them. Some of it mysterious and some not so much. Anyways here you go. **

**Chapter sixteen: First Week Afterwards**

**Thursday: Birth**

Benny's point of view:

Ethan was in a room. I was waiting for everyone to get here. Rose, Monika, and Kyle were the only ones here with me. Sophilla was with Ethan. Blue went to get a few things and tell the people at their place. Everyone else isn't here yet. I was going through some thoughts. I wanted to ask Ethan an important question but didn't know how he would react. I wanted to ask him to marry me but we are a little young and there is a lot going on so I don't know if will say yes. As I was going through more thoughts Rory, Sarah, and Erica showed up. They started talking to us and I wasn't paying attention. Finally all the grownups arrived. Ms. and Mr. Morgan, My grandmother, and Blue with his friends Joe, Jeff, and John all arrived at the same time. While we were talking I thought back to asking Ethan but I was think of why I couldn't ask him. One I don't have a ring. Two we don't have the money. Three he might say no. I looked around to see if anyone realized I was not listening and I saw Joe tell blue something and then Blue came over to me. He said "I know you want to ask Ethan the question." I smiled at him because of course he knew. That must be what Joe told him. I remember Joe is a mind reader. I said "Yea but I can't because …" He laughed and said "I know and we are going to help." I looked at him confused and then he held out his hand and he had something in his hand. I reached out my hand and he dropped a ring in my hand. I looked at it and it was very beautiful. I took it and smiled at him again but then went to give it back and said "I can't take this. This must have cost you a lot of money." He looked at me and smiled. He then frowned and said "I got it three years ago for someone but…" He froze mid-sentence and looked at Joe and I looked at him and then back at blue they both didn't look happy. Then Blue said "That person died before I could give it to him. He died exactly three years ago from today." He never looked away from Joe. I actually think he was about to cry. All I could say was "I am so sorry." He looked at me and said "It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill him. The reason we are helping you well one of the reasons are that we all have something against the people who took Ethan. Mine is that they are the ones who kill the person that ring was to go to." I gulped and got scared to ask but I asked "What about the others?" He sighed and then said "Rose had her entire family killed by them and when she got home she was changed by the person you met and she showed up and saved you. Monika watched her parents get butchered right in front of her and her sister and she use all her strength to save her sister witch we are going to see in about three weeks. Joe." He paused there then said "Joe lost his Father and I was there. I was powerless to save him and he just told me to get Joe to safety if anything were to happen." I saw tears forming in his eyes. He just took a deep breath in and then continued "Sophilla and Jeff lost their baby while it was still in Sophilla's stomach they killed the baby with a sword to the stomach and we were surprised it didn't kill Sophilla as well. She was lucky. John's younger brother is held captive by them and we don't know where he is. Kyle well Kyle I am not one hundred percent sure but he was willing to help us so we let him. Joe can't read his mind because of his little special thing he can block out more mind readers than regular people if he wants to. He just doesn't want to tell people why and we don't pressure him because we respect that he has his secret and we have ours." I felt bad for them all. I went to say something but then a nurse came out and said "The babies are healthy and you will be able to see them in a second." I could tell there was something wrong and then I asked "What about Ethan? Is he ok?" She sighed and said very calmly "There was a problem and…" Sophilla came out and said "Blue I kind of need your help." Him, Monika, and Kyle followed Sophilla. After a few minutes Blue came back by himself with a smile on his face. He said "Ethan is ok. He is however not able to go home till tomorrow. They want to make sure he is slightly better before he is released." We all let out a sigh of relief. I asked "Can we see him?" Blue nodded and we all went to his room. When we all got in there it was slightly crowded. Ethan smiled at us. Then the nurse came in and gave the babies to Ethan. Ethan said "Welcome to the world Crystal and Tyler." I smiled and felt something in my pocket and remembered the ring. I wanted to ask him here but there are still things I had to figure out. I went to grab Crystal and Tyler but I could only get Tyler from Ethan's hands. Not because he wouldn't give Crystal up but he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and I just let him hold her while I held Tyler. The hand I had free I grabbed Ethan's free hand.

Ethan's point of view:

I just had my babies. It hurt I Sophilla said I almost died. When I held my babies I realized it was worth it. Benny grabbed Tyler and went to get Crystal but he let me keep holding her he then grabbed my free hand with his. I smiled and then I said something I never thought I would ever say "I just gave Birth."

**Friday: A Job Offering**

Benny's point of view:

I was at Blue's place. We were about to pick Ethan up from the hospital. Blue went to the back and brought back two big boxes out. I looked at him and he smiled and said "This is one our presents for you two." I looked at them and then said "What is that?" Blue smiled and said "It is two cribs for you. We know you are kind of low on money." I smiled and said "Thank you. Why are all of you helping us so much?" Blue just laughed and said "We just have some extra stuff and it is just taking up space so you can have it." I smiled. Then Jeff ran in and said "I finally got it." Blue looked at him and said "Congratulations." I looked at them confused. Blue laughed and said "He has wanted to own his own mechanic shop thing for a while and he has wanted a certain one since we been here." Jeff yelled "Now I got it. It needs a lot of work but I will get it to where I need it to be. I could use some help. I could pay. Not much right now but when I can I could pay more." I smiled and said "I might be able to help. I mean after school and when I don't have to take care of the babies." They both smiled and then Blue said "We will show you the place and Ethan it after we pick him up." Then we all went to get Ethan. We got in a blue four door car and I got in the passenger seat and Blue got in the driver's seat. We arrived at the hospital and Ethan was waiting with the babies in his arms. I walked up and grabbed both babies from him he whimpered and I said "You look like your about to give out you shouldn't have to hold them all the time. Plus I want time to hold them." I wasn't lying. He did seem like he wasn't all the way better and I really did want to hold both my babies. He just gave a quick peck on the cheek and walked out to the car. I walked out with the babies and saw that Ethan was in the back seat with Jeff. I said "Ethan you can sit up front." He looked at me and then got in the font and I didn't realize that there were two car seats in the back I looked at Blue and he just smiled. I put them in the car seats Crystal in a light pink one and Tyler in a dark blue one. There wasn't a whole lot of room in the car and Ethan realized it and then got out of it and offered me the front seat and I went to refuse but he pushed me in it and then sat on my lap. He smiled and said "Is this to crowded?" I shook my head no and then we drove off. We got to an old broken down building that was all dusty. I looked at Jeff with a weird disgusted look. He smiled and said "My Grandfathers friend owned this place. He passed away and someone else took it and now they just sold it to me." He then just when inside and yelled "I'll stay here and start on it. Benny come by tomorrow and we will work something out." Ethan looked at me and went to say something but I knew what it was going to be and I said "He offered me a job and I might take it because right now all I have to do is clean up and then help him with the place." He just nodded and got back in the car. This time I got in the back. Then we drove to Ethan's house.

Ethan's point of view:

I was waiting for Blue and them because Sophilla said "That Blue was come with some friends." That was an hour ago so they should be coming in soon. Sophilla was staying with me till she was called to go do something. Then the nurse that was always around Doctor Sophilla and the one that Sophilla told to go tell Benny about how the babies were doing came up to me. She smiled and said "Bye Ethan hope you have a great time. You know Doctor Sophilla? She is the best doctor around here. I hope to be as good as her one day." I said "You might." Then she smiled and then left. I then seen Benny came in. We spoke and then left. We went to an old repairing building. The only reason I know it was a repair building is because my dad had to bring his vehicle a few times. It hasn't been used in like two or three years. I wasn't paying attention to them talking till I heard Benny's name mentioned and then he explained everything to me. Then we went to my house. Blue drove off and then Benny and I went to my room and there were two huge boxes by the wall. Benny said "They must have brought us the cribs while we were over at the hospital." I looked at him and asked "Them?" He looked at me then smiled and said "Blue and them gave us some cribs." I smiled and said "Remind me to thank them." He smiled and then said "I have to go to my grandma's because she needs help on a potion she is working on. I nodded and then he gave a kiss. Then he was gone.

**Saturday: A Dirty Job and a Lot of Help**

Benny's point of view:

I was Ethan's about to leave and go see what Jeff was going to have me do. I asked Ethan while in his living room "Are you sure you won't need my help?" He smiled and laughed. Then he said "Rory and Sarah are coming over. If I need help I can get them and if I need you I will call you." I smiled and then kissed him. I then said "I love you." He said "I love you more." All I could say was "I don't think so but I have to get going." I left and went to the old repair shop. Ethan told me about it. When I got there Jeff was outside. I pulled in and got out of my car. Jeff came over and said "You are right on time. Anyways all you have to do right now is help me clean up and there is a new phone in there on the counter that will have to answer if someone calls. I will also have a phone in a different room. If someone does call ask them there problem and if they need more help and can't get here tell them to give you where they are at." I nodded my head and then he led me into the building. He looked around and then back at me. He said "This is the main room where you will see people come in after we get it ready for it. Over there are the bathrooms." He pointed over to two doors. He then went behind a door and came out behind the counter. He then said "This is where you will be most of the time when we finish cleaning up. Through the door to the left is the break room and there will be bathrooms in there to. The door to the right leads to a few things." He motioned me to go to him. I did and I followed him in the door to the right. It was a long hallway with a lot of doors. He pointed to each door and said what it was. The first one to the right was the janitor's closet then the first one the left was a room that we could keep our stuff in. It had twenty-five lockers in it. Mine would be locker number one. The next door to the left was supply room. It was filled with extra supplies. The next one to the right was a filing room. Then there was one at the end of the hall and it was an office. His office I assumed. He turned to me and said "So will you take the job?" I looked at him and said "Well that depends. What is the pay?" He said "I can't pay much. How about three dollars an hour?" I thought about it for a second and then said "Sure. What do I do first?" He scratched his head then said "We need to clean up one room at a time so you can choose the first one. The main room, the main bathrooms, the garage, the break room, the break room bathrooms, the hallway, the locker room, the filing room, the janitor's closet, the supply closet, or my office." I thought for a second again and then said "I think we should start with the main room." We walked in to the main room and the door was messed up. It had no doorknob. There were two big windows and one of them was broken. The counter was dusty. The floor was cluttered with trash and had absolutely no clear spots besides the places we have been walking on and pushing it aside. The walls had old paint and it was peeling off. The celling had five light bulbs places and only two of them had a light bulb in it. I thought right then this was going to be a long, hard, and dirty job to do. Jeff went to the hallway and came back with cleaning supplies. He had two brooms, a mop, and some other supplies. He sat them down and handed me a broom and he got one. Then we got started.

Ethan's point of view:

Benny just left. The babies started to cry and I went to take care of them. Tyler needed changed and Crystal needed to be fed. After I did that they were quite for five minutes and then started to cry again. I took care of them till my mother came home. When she did I had Crystal and Tyler in my arms and each of them had a baby bottle. She smiled and seen I was tired. After she put her stuff down she came up and grabbed Tyler. Then she said "You looked tired Ethan. You can go rest. I can take care of them for a while." I shook my head and said "I can handle it mom. Sarah and Rory are coming over soon." She sighed but just nodded. After Ten minutes Sarah, Rory, and Erica showed up. Erica ran straight to me and held her hand out to hold Crystal and I looked at her confused but gave her Crystal. She smiled. Then I went to go to my room. Rory asked "Where are you going?" I said "I have two cribs to put together." Rory said "I will go put them together you just rest." He ran upstairs. I sat on the couch and rubbed my eyes. My mother handed Tyler to Sarah and said "Why don't you girls go make sure Rory doesn't mess the cribs up and then lay the babies down." They went up the stairs. Then my mother said "You just lie down and rest." Then she went to the kitchen. I laid down and accidentally fell asleep.

Benny's point of view:

I finished the work for today. Now the main room had no trash on it and the counter was dust off now it just needed to be painted and organized. That is all we got done. I went to leave but Jeff stopped me and said "You will get paid every other Friday ok. Oh and I will have the paint we need and the light bulbs need to be replaced and I will have the door and window replaced tomorrow. Oh and Joe will start helping us on random days and so will Monika. As well as some more of us." I nodded and then he handed me some money. He then said "That is for today and a little extra for a thank you. Oh and Blue wanted me to tell you that if you two need help with the babies we would love to help." He then let me leave. I went to my car and got in. I drove to Ethan's house. When I walked in Ethan was asleep on the couch. Ms. Morgan walked down the stairs. She smiled and said "He fell asleep once his head hit the couch pillow. I can't move him. Can you go put him in his bed?" I shook my head and picked him up in one motion without waking him up. I brought him to his room and laid him down on his bed. I walked out and closed the door and I walked out of the house and went home and went to sleep.

**Saturday: Sleeping and Working**

Benny's point of view:

I woke up and went straight to my now work. I Pulled in and got out of my car and I realized that the door and the goo window was already replaced and the broken window was not in the spot but it was not replaced. I walked in and Jeff was holding one end of a huge window that would fit the slot for the missing window. Joe was on the other side and Monika was holding it in the back. I looked over to the counter and Sophilla was standing there. She looked at me and said "Good you're here. Where does Ethan live or can you give him this." She gave me a note. Then she said "Please tell him to rest up. The pregnancy and stuff put him in a danger zone if he doesn't sleep he needs to sleep. That note will allow him to miss school for a week to get the rest he needs ok." I shook my head yes and then she left. I called Ethan and told him what she told me to and he said that he would get his mother, Rory, Sarah, and Erica take care of the babies. I was surprised by him saying Erica but said nothing about it. He hung up. I put my phone away and then turned to Jeff and them. I asked "Is there any way I can help?" Jeff said "Yes there is. You can finish changing the light bulbs. I finished in here and the hallway, the janitor's closet, the supply closet, and my office. All you have to do are all the bathrooms, the locker room, the filing room, and the break room." I said "Ok. I will start on it now." He said "Good. The light bulbs are on the counter. Put the old ones in the blue bucket." I looked at the counter and there was about a dozen boxes of new light bulbs and a bucket that had a few old ones. I went to the main boys' bathroom. It had five stalls. The stalls were disgusting and one of the doors was one of its hinges. It had three urinals. They were dirty and looked damaged. The floor had dirt all of it. There were three sinks and they were dirty. There were three mirrors. One above each sink and they were dirty and you couldn't see yourself at all in them. One of the mirrors was even cracked. It had three light sockets and one light bulb in one of them. I took the light bulb and put a new one in each one. I went to the girls' bathroom. It was the same except there were no urinals, none of the mirrors were broken, and there were no light bulbs. I put new light bulbs in. Then I went to the break room. I was a decent room size. There was an old icebox, an old microwave, and an old coffee machine. The floor was dirty and trashy. The walls were disgusting. This room had five light sockets. Three of them were filled. I replace them with new ones and put new ones in the other two. I then went to the boys' break bathroom. It was the same as the regular one. The only difference was the doors to the stalls they were all still fully on there. There was a different mirror cracked. There were still three sockets but they were in different places. I put new bulbs in each socket. There was only one bulb in there. The girls' break bathroom had a slightly different thing to it. This one mirrors were a little cleaner. They were like they were newer than the rest. I ignored it for now and did the lights. I went to the locker room and it had rusted lockers but five of them were new. Numbers one through five were the new ones. The floor was the cleanest I have seen in this building before we started to clean the main room. It had a few pieces of paper but that was about it. The walls were also in the best condition I seen so far. There were four sockets and none of them had bulbs. I put new ones in them. I went to the filing room and there were a lot a metal filing cases and bookshelves. The floor had trash all over it. Mainly paper, folders, and books. The walls were barely noticeable but what you could see was bad. This room had seven sockets and all of them were filled so I replaced all of them. I walked back to the main room and they were finished with the window. Jeff was now bringing out a lot of paint, mirrors, and a lot of other stuff. Joe was bringing in tools. Monika was bringing in folders, cloths, and writing utensils. Jeff said "You can help use if you want or go back and clean." I asked "What would I be doing?" Jeff said "If you help me and Joe you will start working on the bathrooms and then work on painting them and this room. I you help Monika you will planning our uniforms and help making them." I thought for a second and then said "Why don't we all help her and plan different but kind of similar looks and then she can work on them and then we boys can do the hard work." They nodded. Then Monika came up to me and punched me and said "That was for that comment. I could do more work then you could." She set out four pieces of paper and said "Draw or describe what you want me to make and I will try my best." It took about thirty minutes to finish it and then we went to the main boys' bathroom first. We worked on it. We replaced the normal dirt covered mirrors with ones that a twist one the side. The sinks that were plain and disgusting were now pure white and each one had a different drain and different handles for the facets. We placed a liquid hand soap dispenser above each sink right next to each mirror. The white dirty stalls were now a grey color with no rusted hinges. The hinges were now silver. The toilets were now white and had twisted flush handles. The urinals were also white and had twisted handles. Then we went to the girls' bathroom. We did it the same but the stalls were slightly pink. We painted the boys' bathroom blue and the girls' bathroom a light red color. After that I looked at the time it was five in the evening. I asked "Is there anything else." Jeff said you can choose. If we start painting this room we will finish before we leave or if you want we can go clean another room." I said "Lets paint this room." We painted it grey and blue. After we finished the wall we painted the counter. We got done at six. We all walked outside. Jeff said "See you tomorrow Benny." I smiled and said "See you to." I drove to Ethan's house to say hi but when I got there Ethan was asleep. I went to my house and grandma was up. When I walked in she said "How was your day?" I said "Great. I have been working." She laughed and said "You have been working and Ethan has been sleeping. Oh your babies our sleeping in the extra room. If you wake them up you will be the one to stay up all night with them." Then she went to her room. I went to mine. I went straight to sleep.

**Sunday: More Working**

Ethan's point of view:

Benny said I must sleep because Sophilla said so. I slept and now I was hungry I went to the kitchen and fixed me a small snack. I then went back to my room and fell asleep again.

Benny's point of view:

I woke up and went to the kitchen and my grandma was up with Crystal and Tyler. I looked at her and she said "They are ok if you want to go to work. Rory is already on his way over." I nodded and left. I went to work. I got out of my car and went to the front door. I was early but Jeff was already here. I walked in and he had on a hat with a flathead and a Phillip crossed. He also had it on the chest area. The rest of the suite was blue. He said "Monika already finished our uniforms and she has yours in the locker room. She is in there and Joe is cleaning up the janitor's closet. I just got a call to go get someone's car because it broke down. Our first costumer." I smile and he headed for the door that led to the garage. I heard the tow truck pull off. I went to the locker room and Monika had a hat that had the word Ethan on it and a shirt that had two pockets. One had the name Crystal and the other had Tyler. Then in the middle on the back it said Benny. She turned and gave me the outfit. I went to the break room boy's bathroom and changed. I went back to the locker room and Monika smiled and then I realized she had on a Hat with a rose on it. Her shirt had a rose on each pocket. Her pants had a rose on all the pockets. Then it had a black rose all the way down the legs. I smiled and then put my clothes in my locker. I went to go back to the main room but as I pasted the janitor's closet I heard stuff falling. I opened the door and Joe was covered in all sorts of supplies. I helped him out. He had on no hat and his shirt was plain and he had it unbuttoned and his hairless chest showed threw and his pants were also plain. I said "What happened? I thought you were cleaning. Why did you close the door?" he just said "I went to clean it out and then I was organizing it and the door closed but the light was on so I left it and then while I was cleaning the stuff fell on me." I laughed and then just went to the main room. I then called Ethan. He didn't answer. I call his house and his sister Jane answered it. She said "Hello." I said "Hi Jane where is Ethan?" She said "He has been in his room mostly sleeping. He might get up to use the bathroom or eat something but then go back to sleep." I said "Oh ok well tell him I called and tell him I love him." She said "Ok bye." Before I could say bye she hung up. I put my phone away. Then Jeff came in with someone really familiar. I looked at the person and then Jeff said "Benny can you help…" I interrupted him by saying "Hannah Price." Jeff looked at me confusing and asked "Do you two know each other?" Hannah said "Yes. We go to school together. I am on the yearbook committee." Jeff just went to the garage. Then Hannah came over and said "Long time no see." I said "I know. How have you been?" She smiled and said "Great. Can I ask you something?" I said "Sure." She asked "are you a wizard?" I gasped and asked "Why would you say that?" She said "I saw you doing curtain magical stuff like when you were friends with David. You did a spell and it hit Ethan. Then he started doing stuff. I also was there during the dusk premier where you and Ethan came in right after the stuff broke out." I took a breath and said "Can you keep a secret?" She said "Yes I can so please tell me." I said "I am a spell master but a very new one so I can't do a lot of spells right now." She looked at me with a blank expression. Then she said "I knew it is there any way I could be or and way I could help you with stuff because I think there are very evil people here that we can take down." I laughed at what she just said. She looked at me and said "What is so funny this is not a funny matter?" I said "I am already on a team and we kick butt. Plus you don't have anything to help." She looked at me and said "I will do what I can." I sighed and said "Tell you what. Come over to Ethan's tomorrow and we will see." She nodded. Then I did what Jeff asked me to. She left after Jeff fixed her vehicle. I went to the janitor's closet and Joe had it cleaned and organized. He wasn't there though. I went to the locker room and it was clean and no one was in there. I went to the filing room it was cleaned but only Monika was there. I asked "Where is Joe?" She said "He went to clean the supply closet." I went there and he was just cleaning really fast. I helped him and we finished and he said "I got to go clean the break room. I went with him. We finished cleaning everything and then I went to Jeff. He said "Benny you can stay home tomorrow and we will finish it up here so you can leave. I said "Thank you sir." I went to Ethan's house and He was up. He was on the couch eating something I couldn't tell what. He smiled at me with a mouth full of food. I said "Hey baby. I have to tell you something." He swallowed his food and said "Ok so tell me." I said "Hannah Price knows about us. She will be here tomorrow after school." He didn't say anything. He nearly choked on nothing. I broke the silence "So how do you feel about it?" He just said "I don't know. How did she find out?" I said "She had an accident and Jeff had to bring her to the shop to fix the problem. Then she told me she knew and she wanted to help so I told her to come by here tomorrow." He just nodded and said "Ok." Then he got up and said "I'm still tired." He went to his room. I left and went straight to my house and went to my room. I sighed and just laid there till my sleep finally claimed me.

**Monday: A Friend from School**

Benny's point of view:

I woke up and went straight to Ethan's house. I have to go to school and he doesn't. I wanted to see him before I go. I got there and Jane was there getting ready for school Ms. Morgan was fixing some breakfast. Mr. Morgan was already gone and Ethan was just coming down the stairs. His was in grey jogging pants the seemed to be a little big for him. He had on a black t-shirt that was slightly tight on him. He looked at and smiled. He then came up to me and kissed me. I kissed back. We stopped when Jane said "Get a room you two." Ethan shrugged. He then went to the kitchen. He then came back with a sandwich in one hand and a bottle of water in the other hand. He gave me a little kiss then went to the couch. I sat next to him and just then realized something. I said "Are those my pants you have on?" He blushed and nodded his head yes. I smiled and said "They look go on you." Then Ms. Morgan came in and said "Benny. I hate you. might want to leave or you will be late for school." I looked at Ethan and said "Bye. I will be back right after school. Don't forget Hannah is coming over today." He nodded his head and I left. I went to school and Rory was right in front of the school. I walked up to him and said "Hey Rory. I need you, Sarah, and Erica to come over to Ethan's today." Rory smiled and said "Ok. I will tell Erica during lunch. She ditched today. Sarah is at her locker. I will go and tell her now." Then he was gone. I walked to my locker. Hannah walked up and said "Hey. I am still going to Ethan's today right?" I said "Yes if you want." She nodded and then the bell rang. The rest of the day went by with nothing much happening. I went to Ethan's house after school. When I got there Rory, Sarah, and Erica were already there. Rory was holding Tyler. Sarah was sitting on the couch watching Rory play with Tyler. Erica was in the kitchen. Ethan had Crystal and was standing next to the stairs. I went to the living room. Everyone then went to the living room. Erica asked "Why are we here?" I said "Hannah price is coming over and she knows about us. She wants to help. Let's hear her out." Then the doorbell rang. Ethan handed me Crystal to me and then went to the door. He came back with Hannah. She looked at everyone and said "Hi." I said "This is our little group." She said "Wow. What do they give to the group?" I said "Ethan has visions that tell us what is going to happen. The other three are well." Rory, Sarah, and Erica all hissed at her showing there fangs. She backed up and said "They are vampires." I said "Yes but they are the good kind." She calmed down and then we talked for a while. She left after we decided to let her help if she didn't tell anyone. Then everyone else left. Ethan and I had just laid the babies down. They were tired and they fell asleep as soon as we put them in there cribs. They had their own room. It was a spare room that Ethan and his parents were going to use as a storage room. Now Ethan and I were in his room. I was one the bed and Ethan was at his computer. We talked for a second. Ethan then said "You have school tomorrow. You might want to go home." I realized he was right. I got up and pulled him out of the chair and gave him a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than I thought it would. I found myself on my back with Ethan on me. He kept rubbing his hard on with mine. He started to take of my shirt. I stopped him and said "Are you sure. You just had babies and you look like you are tired. He smiled and said "I can't help it. I am a horny teenager with the person I love more than anything. The person I two babies with. I am so happy and I want to and I'm not tired." I smiled and we continued.

**Tuesday: Nothing much**

Third person's point of view:

Ethan woke up naked with someone's arms around him he smiled and snuggled into the person. He knew it was the person who he just had two kids with. He smiled. Then Benny woke up in Ethan's bed and Ethan wasn't there he heard the bathroom's door slam and then the door opened and Mr. Morgan walked in. He said "Ethan you got to …" He paused when he seen me. He said very calmly "Where is Ethan?" Benny said "I don't know. I just woke up." Mr. Morgan then just left. Benny got up and got dressed. He walked down to the kitchen. Ethan was there with Ms. and Mr. Morgan. Ethan said "Good morning." He gave Benny a small kiss. I said "Hey. I got to go." Benny left and went to school. Nothing much happened that day.

**Wednesday: Nothing at all**

Benny's point of view:

I woke up and went to school and that it besides that I got a text from Jeff saying That Shu and them were going to Mexico to see Monika's sister and Grandparents.

**I am sorry for the long chapter. It sucked but I wanted to write an entire week of what happened. The next chapter will probably be up next week. It will be in Shu's and the rest of the group's point of view. It will be while they are in Mexico. Hope you liked it please review. Bye.**


End file.
